1. Field of the Invention
This relates to a method for transport and/or storage, a process for preparing artificial muddy sand used for transport and/or storage of live baits for fishing and a contain for live baits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, availability of various live baits for fishing such as Perinereis aibuhitensis Grube have largely depended on import from foreign countries, but a loss of live baits occurring in the course of transport from their habitats to destinations has been noticeable and their surviving rate is said to be as low as in order of 60%. It is important for the live baits to be stored (and/or transported) without deterioration of their freshness. While a method of breeding the live baits in seawater to avoid such deterioration of freshness has been attempted, such method has not been effective to solve the problem. For example, exchange of seawater is troublesome and a period of survival is at most one week. In addition, none of appropriate and simplified methods has been proposed for preparing artificial muddy sand which will be effectively used to transport and/or store the live baits. There has been still another problem such that the live baits creep out from container during transport and/or storage or at a site of fishing, since the live baits have behavior of restoring their vigorous activities at the normal temperature.